


2003

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Autistic Paul Matthews, F/M, Injury, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Disliking just one musical doesn't immediately make you absolutely hate them.So what actually happened back in 2003?
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	2003

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating if I should even upload this because it's sad and I'm sad now and I don't even know why I wrote this but here we are
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Death  
> -Graphic depictions of burns  
> -Fire  
> -Sensory overload/meltdown/panic attack
> 
> (This one's pretty graphic and I kinda triggered myself writing this so just please be careful)

The audience cheered after the big group number, and so did Paul. Seeing Brigadoon at Hatchetfield High wasn’t half as bad as he expected it to be. His best friend, Jake, sat next to him, and he seemed to enjoy the show, despite his complaints before they left from Sycamore.   
  
It was pretty decent for a school musical, the sound and lighting were on point, and the actors were good.   
  
The audience laughed at some silly joke Bonnie Jean made, but it quickly turned into terrified cries when one of the lights came down, destroying a part of the stage. Paul froze, staring at the sparks, which quickly licked at the curtains, casting an orange glow over the audience as the flames claimed the wooden stage.   
  
The actors ran from the stage, just before a beam crashed down where some of them had been standing seconds before.   
  
A big dress of one of the actresses caught on fire, and she and a few other cast members struggled to put out the flames, so she ended up running out of the auditorium in her underwear.   
  
Teachers rushed to guide the frightened teens out of the school, and everyone was pushing to get to the open door.   
  
Paul stared at the flames, unable to move. Jake grabbed his arm. “Paul, we have to get out of-”   
  
The blaring sound of the fire alarm drowned out the screams, and Paul’s hands moved to cover his ears, even as Jake pulled at his arm.   
  
_ Too loud. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Too bright. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Too much. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Too- _   
  
“Paul!”   
  
Their math teacher, Mr. Johnson, came running towards the two boys. “What are you guys doing?! Let’s go!”   
  
The sprinklers went on, and Paul whimpered at the cold water that washed over him.   
  
Mr. Johnson pulled Paul’s hands from his ears, but he screamed, shoving the man away, before covering his ears again. Not even a second later, he was lifted from the ground and dragged towards the door.   
  
Paul closed his eyes, his head spinning as everything moved so  _ fast _ .   
  
Once they were outside, the teacher put him down and let the shaking boy cry in his embrace as he led them towards the rest of the students.   
  
It was then that Paul realized that his best friend hadn’t followed them outside. He shook his teacher’s arms away and ran back towards the burning building.   
  
“JAKE!”   
  
He entered the building, coughing as he inhaled the black smoke. “JAKE?!”   
  
A small cry came from his left, like a wounded animal. Paul spun around, barely recognizing his best friend under the blisters that covered almost every inch of his skin. His clothes had melted to his skin, and Paul wanted to  _ throw up _ .   
  
Jake held out his hand from his position on the floor, and Paul’s heart skipped a beat when she was what he was holding.   
  
_ Lily _ .   
  
Lily was a small stuffed elephant that Paul had since he was a baby. He had it in his backpack every day, even at fifteen years old. No one knew about this. No one, except Jake.   
  
“I know how important it is to you,” Jake said, his voice trembling with pain and fear.   
  
“Jake, no…” Paul breathed, ignoring the voices down the hall, calling their names over the ear-piercing alarm.   
  
“Everything will be okay, okay?”   
  
Paul dropped to his knees next to his dying best friend. After a short silence, he replied, taking the stuffed animal. “Okay.”   
  
Jake smiled sadly, before closing his eyes and allowing his injuries to claim him.   
  
“Oh my God! There you are!”   
  
Multiple hands grabbed Paul from behind, dragging him away from Jake’s body despite his cries and struggles.

*** *** ***

“That was 2003, right? I actually  _ saw _ you in Brigadoon.”   
  
Emma stared at him. “No shit!”   
  
Paul smiled awkwardly, pushing away the memories. “Yes shit. Yeah… We didn’t have a theatre program in our school, so I guess to make us feel like crap, they bust us over to watch your show. It was the first musical I ever saw. I hated it. That’s probably the start of my whole thing. You’re the reason I don’t like musicals!”   
  
Emma forced out a laugh. “Wow, that’s like your origin story.”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“So I guess I’m the supervillain?”   
  
Paul chuckled, thinking about how he’d actually  _ enjoyed _ her performance before everything went wrong. “I don’t think of you like that at all, Emma.”   
  
She cleared her throat. “Listen, Paul…”   
  
“It is time… TO DIEEE!”   
  
  
  
Dying in a musical. Just like his best friend all those years ago.


End file.
